


Tales of Asgard

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Истории о том, как Бальдр узнал о главной тайне Тора и Локи, а те вовлекли и младшего брата в свои игры.





	1. Только между нами

**Author's Note:**

> В роли прекраснейшего Бальдра - сияющий Лиам Хэмсворт

_Бальдр был единственным, кто видел странности в отношениях братьев. И оказался единственным, с кем они поделились друг другом._

 

Бальдр не понимал, почему это видит только он. Словно остальные асы, включая и мать, и всевидящего отца натыкались взглядами на каменную стену, закрывающую от всего мира Тора и Локи. Только Бальдр и казался себе единственным зрячим среди слепцов. Он видел, а самое страшное, что он понимал истинную суть близости братьев. Это было несложно – они и не думали скрываться, и каждое прикосновение тонких пальцев Локи, каждый взгляд Тора в сторону брата были громкими, как крик «Ты мой!». Бальдр видел это и молчал, отводил глаза, выпрашивая себе незрячесть, потому что видеть и знать о том, что происходит между братьями, Бальдру было непросто.  
И если бы он своими глазами увидел доказательство этого, но нет, на его везение, такого не случалось. Вместо этого цепкий глаз подмечал задержавшуюся на талии Локи руку Тора, быстрое скольжение пальцев между пальцами и легкое пожатие, взгляды Локи на гарцующего перед солдатами Тора или то, как медленно, смакуя, пьет Тор вино из кубка Локи, находя губами оставшееся на золоте тепло губ брата. Бальдр видел все это и мучился, не зная, то ли винить во всем свое безумие, то ли безумие братьев в их чувствах.  
Он стал избегать их общества, боясь не остаться с ними наедине, а помешать и стать лишним в этой взаимности, когда ни Тор, ни Локи не замечали никого, кроме друг друга. И тем удивительнее было то, что увидел Бальдр, войдя зал, где любили собираться братья с друзьями. Он был освещен только небольшим огнем очага в центре, но даже этого Бальдру хватило, чтобы увидеть, как возле одной из колонн террасы движутся две тени. Всего секунды хватило, чтобы понять, почему тени двигаются в такт, а потом донеслось тихое «Тор» и хриплый шепот.  
\- Тор, - уже осмысленно сказал Локи, заставил его остановиться. - Мы не одни...  
Бальдра словно огнем охватило от двух пар глаз, направленных на него. Он стоял, полускрытый сумраком зала, но чувствовал, как загораются румянцем щеки от взгляда братьев.  
\- Простите... - прошептал он, но голос предал его, сорвался на писк, а потом рухнул в хриплый бас. - Я... Простите.  
Он отступал к дверям, шагая назад, как завороженный, еще не в силах отвести глаза от бледнеющей в сумерках спины Локи и горящих глаз Тора. Бальдр шел медленно, наощупь, будто не чувствовал под ногой твердости пола.  
\- Останови его, - донесся легкий шелест голоса Локи. - Тор?  
Тот кивнул, все еще глядя на Бальдра, и позвал:  
\- Иди сюда.  
Бальдр сглотнул. В горле высохло, словно наутро после бочки меда, но во рту было не горько, а сладко, приторно, и хотелось запить.  
\- Иди, - повторил за Тором Локи, и ему Бальдр не смог отказать. Ноги ослабли, каждый шаг давался с трудом, но он дошел до братьев, все еще глядя на смотрящего на него из-за плеча Локи. Именно этот взгляд и манил Бальдра вперед, гипнотизировал, вел к себе, и Бальдр подчинялся ему. Он подошел, протянул руку, будто еще не веря в то, что происходит, коснулся плеча Локи и тут же почувствовал, как Тор точно также положил руку на его плечо.  
\- Потрогай, - раздался над ухом искушающий голос, и Бальдр снова не смог отказать, даже не ему, а себе. Он провел тыльной стороной ладони по спине Локи вниз, чувствуя ответную дрожь отзывающегося тела. Тор же продолжал шептать, повторяя за Бальдром каждое движение, касаясь его через одежду, но даже так обжигал: - Ты же хочешь этого, брат, ты же хочешь его.  
Бальдр был не в силах ни кивнуть, ни произнести предательское "Да", потому что Локи вытянулся выше, тонкие руки скользили вверх по зеленому мрамору колонны, и на этом фоне его кожа казалась еще белее. Под ней виднелись темные венки, а если присмотреться, казалось Бальдру, то можно было увидеть, как в них течет кровь.  
\- Потрогай, - повторял все глуше и глуше Тор, отщелкивая застежки плаща Бальдра, расстегивая его куртку. Локи все еще смотрел на них, не двигался, только из приоткрытого рта вырывалось горячее дыхание, обжигавшее кожу. Бальдр провел ладонями вниз от его лопаток до бедер, и Локи подбодрил тихим вздохом, прикрыл горячечно блестевшие глаза. Тор прижался грудью к спине Бальдра, и тот обернулся, пытаясь, пока еще оставались силы, попросить не мучить больше, но увидел, как Тор смотрит - не на него, на Локи, тихо урчавшего под изучающими ласками. Это был взгляд скупца, решившего поделиться сокровищем, но до сих пор смотревшего на него с жадностью и болью. Бальдр посмотрел и на Локи, и понял, кто на самом деле звал его к ним.  
В Бальдре заиграла злость на себя - поведшегося на простую хитрость, и та же жадность, которую испытывал Тор. Ему тоже захотелось попробовать то, чем не хотел делиться брат, хотелось вклиниться туда, куда не было доступа третьему. Бальдру повезло, и он понимал это очень хорошо. Тор, все еще смотря на Локи, успел расстегнуть одежду Бальдра, стянуть ее так, что прохлада вечернего воздуха охлаждала взмокшую поясницу, бежала ледяным ветерком вверх по спине.  
\- Бери его, я подскажу, - подстегнул хриплым шепотом Тор, и Бальдр снова посмотрел на ждущего, вытянувшегося перед ним Локи. Руки его были подняты, тонкие пальцы вминались в мрамор колонны, спина сужалась к талии так, что, казалось, можно было обхватить ее ладонями. Локи опустил голову, волосы упали вниз, обнажив шею и острый выступ позвонка. Бальдр, сдавшись, застонал, наклонился вперед, провел языком по шее вниз, потом до лопаток, а ладони положил на живот Локи, кружил по нему, чувствуя каждый вдох и выдох. Локи дышал все чаще, глуше, и ему вторило дыхание Тора, раздававшееся над ухом Бальдра. Он не протестовал, когда Тор привлек его к себе и зажал между своим телом и телом Локи. Бальдр, гоня страх, чувствовал, как касается его горячая и твердая плоть брата, и под собой чувствовал такое же нетерпение Локи.  
\- Не надо, - из последних сил попросил Бальдр, но и сам знал, что его никто не послушает. Тор хмыкнул, положил руки ему на бедра и легко подтолкнул вперед. Плоть Бальдра скользнула по приглашающе выставленному заду Локи, удобно легла между ягодиц. - Возьми рукой, - шептал Тор. - Возьми и войди в него, видишь, как он ждет?  
Локи подтвердил это нетерпеливым стоном, и Тор усмехнулся.  
\- Он очень жадный, ты увидишь.  
Тор положил свою ладонь на ладонь Бальдра и направил по животу Локи вниз, заставил обхватить его плоть.  
\- Он любит, когда держат крепко, - объяснил Тор, и Бальдр сжал пальцы плотнее, а Локи, подтверждая, застонал громче, толкнулся вперед и устроил лицо в сгибе локтя, глуша новый стон. Бальдр зажмурился, чувствуя тепло и гладкую плотность вокруг своей плоти, и не уступавшую своей крепость плоти Локи в руке. Только то, что сделал Тор, стало сюрпризом, но Бальдр не возражал.  
Его зажало между двумя горячими телами, и он передавал этот жар через себя, подпитываясь им тоже. Тор не входил в него, его плоть двигалась вскользь между плотно сжатых вокруг половинок, он уже не трогал Бальдра, но зато руководил им всем телом, толкая вперед - в Локи, и назад - на себя. Бальдр сам водил правой рукой по плоти Локи, прижимал к себе левой, скользя и царапая ногтями гладкую кожу. Локи был гладким по-девичьи, и Бальдр понял, чьей это было прихотью.  
А после все чувства смешались, появилась жадность и ощущение причастности к тому, что было между братьями. Тяжесть тела Тора сверху, жадность Локи под самим Бальдром, жар и теснота его тела вокруг плоти Бальдра - все ощущалось не телом даже, а слухом, обонянием, каждый звук Бальдр не слышал, а осязал, каждое движение эхом отражалось от стен.  
Тор подсказывал громким шепотом, говорил, что делать с Локи, как любит Локи - как любить Локи. И тот отзывался на каждую подсказку, приглашал и предлагал делать с собой все это. Бальдр был между ними - и был ими, повторял то, что делал с ним Тор, и отзывался на ласки Тора так же, как и Локи - на его. Они позволили ему стать ими обоими, почувствовать все то, что есть у них. Бальдр все тяжелее ложился на изогнувшегося под ним Локи, отдавался с той же страстью Тору, и понимал, что не выдержит этого дольше. Он поцеловал спину Локи, прикусил там же кожу и закричал в нее, громко и страстно, изливаясь в тело брата. Тор держал его до тех пор, пока Бальдр не затих, пока из его тела окончательно ушла дрожь.  
\- Ступай, - сказал Тор, отпуская его, и Бальдр, оглядываясь и запинаясь, пытаясь на ходу застегнуться, сбежал из зала. Силы покинули его за порогом, Бальдр скользнул спиной по стене и затих на полу, слушая то, что продолжалось за дверью.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - донесся голос Тора. - Ты хотел его?  
\- Да, - честно ответил Локи. - Но еще сильнее я хотел его молчания. Теперь он не сможет ничего рассказать...  
\- Ты жесток, - сказал Тор, и непонятно было, хвалил или порицал этим брата.  
\- Нет, - грустно ответил Локи. - Жестоким будет то, что ждет его с этой минуты.  
Бальдр тяжело поднялся, закрыл ладонями уши, чтобы не слышать новых громких стонов из-за двери и горячечного шепота жадного Тора, снова забравшего только себе своего Локи. Только сейчас Бальдр понял, о чем говорил Локи.  
Он был единственным, кто видел и доподлинно знал, и знание это угнетало его. Бальдр как наяву видел вместо случайного прикосновения пальцев братьев жаркое сплетение их на зеленом мраморе колонны. Вместо пустых разговоров братьев - признания в любви, вместо мимолетных встреч глазами - жадные и властные взгляды Тора и обещания Локи.  
Бальдр все это видел и знал об этом все, и будь он проклят, если бы не хотел или ослепнуть, или еще раз - быть может, прося и унижаясь - оказаться с ними рядом, снова деля на троих то, что было только между ними.


	2. То, что будет только твоим

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бальдру повезло во второй раз, но теперь даже он понимал, что этот раз будет последним

Бальдру нездоровилось. Он все меньше спал, все меньше ел и почти не выходил из своих комнат, даже по зову отца. За окном изредка пролетали вороны, и Бальдр знал, что отец беспокоится за него, но не мог пересилить свою слабость. Ею был страх — огромный страх, выйдя за дверь, столкнуться с Тором или Локи, или, не приведи Один, с обоими. Даже в юношескую пору не чувствовал себя Бальдр таким болезненно возбужденным, а сейчас его словно окунули в похоть и забыли в ней, а она проникала все глубже и глубже, заполняла собой тело и разум. Едва Бальдр закрывал глаза, как снова видел тонкие руки, перекрещенные на темном мраморе, глаза Локи, сверкавшие, когда он вполоборота смотрел на брата. Еще хуже было, когда Бальдр вспоминал дыхание Тора за спиной, его шепот и тесноту тела Локи.  
Бальдр просыпался, умывался холодной водой, но даже она не смывала наваждения. Каждый день, в который он видел братьев, доводил до исступления, но зато запоминался так ярко, что по вечерам, лежа в темноте и стыдно лаская себя, Бальдр проживал заново каждый момент. И то, что ни Тор, ни Локи больше не звали его, никак не выдавали того, что между ними было, даже не обижало – мучило Бальдра. Для него было испытанием стоять рядом с ними у трона отца, сидеть за одним столом, и он старался избегать этого все чаще. Но не всегда это удавалось.  
В один из таких мучительных дней, вернувшись с устроенного отцом объезда границ, Бальдр скрылся в своей спальне, сдирая прилипшую к телу одежду. Не так и жарко было на воздухе, но предательский пот пробивал его, когда Бальдр видел, как обменивались улыбками братья, как Тор, перехватив коня Локи под уздцы, заставил чуть задержаться, и после они ехали рядом, отставая от основной группы наездников. О чем братья шептались и чему радовались, он не знал доподлинно, но воображение уже подсовывало разгадки – темные, горячие и страстные, в которых самому Бальдру не было места.  
От отчаяния хотелось выть и крушить стены, и Бальдр позволил себе это. Разметав по комнате одежду, постель, он принялся за столы и кресла, но ничего не помогало. Желание становилось все сильнее, заглушало голос разума, сминало все границы терпения и выдержки. Бальдр, едва переодевшись, отправился в ванные комнаты, окунулся в холодную воду бассейна, но и это не помогло. Тело словно жгло изнутри кипящей смолой, и помочь могло только одно. Бальдр наспех вытерся, оделся, хоть и с трудом – одежда липла к мокрой коже, и поспешил туда, где ему могли или помочь, или окончательно уничтожить.  
Локи тоже отдыхал после поездки. Ему всегда приходилось хуже всех, солнце не жалело бледную кожу, впитывалось в нее через темную ткань одежды. Еще в детстве, когда учился пользоваться дарованной силой, Тор создавал над братом темные облака, чтобы скрыть его от солнца. Однажды, для шутки или мстя за острый язык, он заставил тучку пролиться дождем, а потом смеялся вместе со всеми над промокшим и злым Локи. Чем тот ответил, так никто и не узнал, но больше Тор так не шутил. Бальдр вспоминал эти детские шалости почти с благоговением, потому что сейчас на смену им пришли совсем другие игры. Но и в них ему не было места.  
Может быть, Локи ждал кого-то, может быть, просто не обременял тело одеждой, но на нем была только распахнутая рубашка и легкие штаны. Он стоял босиком, впитывая голыми ступнями прохладу пола, и смотрел в окно – на темневшее небо. Едва услышав, как открылась дверь, он обернулся, а Бальдр, не зная, что сказать, замер на пороге. Локи тоже ничего не спросил, только по выгнутой удивленно брови читался вопрос, что забыл младший брат в его покоях. Бальдр сделал последний шаг к краю своей личной пропасти, вошел и прикрыл дверь. Локи все еще молчал, глядя на него вполоборота, а Бальдр вместо этого видел, как он требовательно смотрел на него в тот вечер, требуя взять его так сильно, как было возможно. В горле снова пересохло и губы обветрились следом. Бальдр провел по ним языком, но не помогло. Словам невозможно было пробиться по высохшему горлу, Бальдр молчал и смотрел на брата, не в силах сказать ни слова.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
Поняв, что молчанием добивается только ответного молчания, Локи первым задал вопрос. Он повернулся к брату, оперся на подоконник и сложил на груди руки, будто заранее защищался. Бальдр же, еще не зная, что ответить, без разрешения сел на край кровати и опустил в пол глаза, избегая взгляда Локи.  
— Бальдр, — позвал тот. – Что ты хотел?  
Ответить на этот вопрос Бальдр не мог. Все варианты, что рождал сейчас его мозг, казались настоящим бредом. Сказать Локи, что он снова хочет его; что хочет брать его, как Тор, полностью подчиняя и делая только своим; что Бальдра предает тело и разум, когда он видит братьев, — было бы безумием. Но Локи не требовал ответа, он увидел его, едва только подойдя к Бальдру и за подбородок подняв его голову вверх. Все, что брат не смог сказать, отражалось на его лице, и Локи, увидев это, усмехнулся.  
У него были холодные пальцы, и, почувствовав их на своей щеке, Бальдр вздрогнул. Он накрыл ладонь Локи своей и сжал, наслаждаясь тем, как остужается горячая кожа.  
— Ты ведь сам все знаешь, — сказал Бальдр, глядя брату в глаза. От грустной усмешки, скользнувшей по губам Локи, стало и жарко, и страшно. – Ты ведь знал, что это будет.  
— Я старался этого избежать, — будто извиняясь, ответил Локи. – Я старался.  
Но то, что он делал, противоречило его словам. Локи наклонился к Бальдру и поцеловал – мягко и ненастойчиво, улыбнулся тому, с каким пылом брат стал отвечать. Нисколько не сопротивляясь, Бальдр откинулся на кровать, увлекая Локи за собой, задрал рубашку и провел ладонями вверх по спине, ощущая прохладу его кожи. Это было слишком похоже на то, как окунается в холодный родник иссохшийся за долгое путешествие по пустыне путник, и насытиться этим было невозможно. Бальдр прижимал к себе Локи все сильнее, ловил его губы своими, не давая прервать поцелуй. Удерживая его за спину, левой рукой Бальдр скользнул вниз, под завязки штанов, вмялся пальцами в упругую плоть.  
— Потом будет хуже, — предупредил Локи, как будто Бальдр и сам не знал этого. Знал – и все равно не мог себе отказать в тщетной надежде заглушить эту жажду. Локи читал по его лицу все сомнения, отстранившись, ждал, видимо, что Бальдр поймет и уйдет, но он не сдался, снова потянул Локи на себя. Целуя, Бальдр попытался перевернуть его, чтобы лечь сверху, но Локи не позволил. Наоборот, удержал Бальдра, сам начал целовать с не меньшим пылом, ведя за собой, управляя братом. Тот не понял, как оказался распятым под Локи: полуголым, с раздвинутыми ногами, а Локи уже ласкал его живот, проводя языком по втянувшемуся в тщетной попытке вдохнуть животу. Бальдр глазам не верил и разум противился тому, что происходило, но удовольствию, подчинившему себе его тело, было невозможно сопротивляться. Локи встал на колени возле кровати, между раздвинутых коленей Бальдра, и ласкал его через ткань, обводя напрягшуюся плоть ртом. Когда он коснулся головки зубами – небольно, но очень чувственно, — Бальдр закричал. Но крик прервался, едва он услышал тихое:  
— Развлекаетесь?  
Бальдр первым увидел Тора, стоявшего в дверях и смотрящего на забавы братьев зло и весело одновременно. Тор то и дело облизывался, словно изголодавшийся и выследивший добычу хищник, едва хвостом не бил по полу от нетерпения. Локи поднял голову, обернулся и рассмеялся, увидев его.  
— А ты завидуешь?  
Бальдра словно наждаком продрало от этой нарочитой страсти и вызова в вопросе Локи. Но Тор только усмехнулся в ответ, не поддавшись на укол.  
— Обычно завидуют мне.  
Он лениво, не сводя глаз с замерших в изножье кровати братьев, подошел к ним и запустил пальцы в волосы Локи. Тот подался под его руку, выгнулся к Тору, словно кот к хозяину, прикрыл глаза.  
— Но сейчас я и сам себе завидую, — раздался тихий голос Тора, и, когда Бальдр открыл глаза, он увидел, как смотрит на него старший брат. Он растянулся на кровати Локи; легко, словно рослый Бальдр ничего не весил, подтянул его вверх и устроил голову у себя на плече, невесомо пробежался пальцами по его бокам и животу, огладил грудь и, как и Локи до этого, за подбородок приподнял голову вверх, а потом поцеловал. Эти поцелуи были и похожи, и нет на те, что дарил Локи. Такие же по-хозяйски уверенные, они были как проба – Тор смаковал его губы, рот, не давал, как Локи, а брал, пусть и так же горячо. Бальдр поднял руку, завел ее Тору под голову, наклоняя к себе, и сам потянулся навстречу. Он не почувствовал, как поднялся и лег с ним рядом Локи, все звуки замерли, а ощущения остались только там, где гладил Тор. Локи снова лег на Бальдра, но не отвлекал его своими поцелуями, вместо этого заставил чуть поднять ноги и снял с него штаны, сбросил их на пол. Рубашку он снимать не стал, только развел в стороны края, открывая тело брата почти полностью.  
— Не торопись, — раздался шепот Тора, а Бальдр, стараясь надышаться, пока поцелуй прервался, посмотрел на Локи. Тот и сам уже был голым, лежал на боку, прижимаясь грудью к бедру брата, смотрел на то, как наливается его член. Бальдр лишь краем сознания отметил, какой гладкой была кожа Локи, и как от его тела отличались тела Бальдра и Тора.  
— Не буду, — снова отвлек шепот Локи, и он лег у Бальдра между ног, прижался губами к головке и хищно слизнул блестящую каплю. Бальдр, не ожидав такого, закричал и выгнулся так, что и Тору, и Локи вместе пришлось его удержать. Тор привлек его к себе, перехватил рукой через грудь, не давая больше вырываться, а Локи обнял губами головку члена и пососал. Кричать больше не получалось, Бальдр стонал и вздыхал Тору в рот, пока тот целовал его, но ни одного громкого звука не раздавалось. Остались только тихие — поцелуя и влажные – от того, как Локи брал в рот член Бальдра, облизывал его или только посасывал головку. Бальдру очень хотелось посмотреть, он пытался отвернуться от Тора, но тот не позволял, пока легким шлепком по бедру Локи не велел ему отпустить брата.  
От того, что Бальдр увидел, хотелось самому лишить себя разума, чтобы не мучиться потом от воспоминаний. Голова Локи скользила между его бедер, длинные пальцы мяли плоть, иногда чуть царапая, а над ухом раздавалось громкое, немного сбитое дыхание Тора. Все это окружало Бальдра, топило в себе ощущениями и становившейся все сильнее жаждой. Оставалось только принимать ласки рта Локи и крепкое объятие Тора, который и сам – Бальдр чувствовал – был весьма возбужден открывавшейся картиной. Бальдр положил ладонь ему на бедро и осторожно, очень медленно провел до натянувшейся на члене ткани. Тор зашипел, слишком похоже на то, как делал это злой Локи, отвел руку брата и строго посмотрел на него. Больше Бальдр так не делал.  
Локи же, поднявшись, подтянул ноги Бальдра за колени вверх, а Тор, хмыкнув в ответ на его взгляд, протянул одну из подушек. Бальдр, не понимая, что происходит, дернулся, но Тор удержал его на месте.  
— Тебе понравится, — улыбнулся он, поворачивая лицо брата к себе, — я обещаю. Ты же видел, как Локи нравилось.  
Бальдр понял, о чем говорит Тор, и это еще сильнее испугало его. Ему хотелось другого – снова взять Локи и отдаться Тору, только так казалось ему правильным. Но у братьев были другие планы, и то, как скользко стало у Бальдра между ягодиц, в эти планы входило. Пальцы Локи – чуткие, ласковые – гладили напрягшиеся мышцы, успокаивали мягкими касаниями, а рот, снова накрывший член, отвлекал от того, что Локи делал дальше. Он заставил Бальдра расслабиться и воспользовался этим для того, чтобы скользнуть в него пальцем, а потом и другим. То, как Локи раздвигал их внутри, заставляло Бальдра задерживать дыхание, а горячий рот доводил до исступления. Тор снова поцеловал его, не давая больше ни одного шанса на отказ.  
— Ты же сам хотел этого, — раздался голос Локи, неожиданно хриплый и глухой. Бальдр скосил глаза и увидел, что лицо Локи покрыто неровными красными пятнами, а глаза сверкают — жаждой, равной его, и желанием.  
— Ну же, Бальдр, — подначивал и Тор, едва отстраняясь от его губ. – Ты ведь хочешь.  
Пальцы Локи, уже три, все еще растягивали поддающееся на их движения отверстие, и Бальдр, расслабившись, кивнул. Тор заставил его подняться, а Локи уложил под зад подушку, открывая Бальдра с восхитительным бесстыдством. Когда Локи подтянулся к нему, перехватил у Тора поцелуй, Бальдр обнял его ногами за талию и раскрылся окончательно.  
— Но это больше не повторится, — серьезно сказал Локи, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты ведь понимаешь это?  
Бальдр понимал очень хорошо, что большего братья не дадут. Они и так были слишком щедры к нему, позволив снова оказаться между собой и попробовать то, что было только для них. И, хоть Бальдр это знал доподлинно, надеяться не переставал все равно. Ведь и этого – второго раза – тоже не должно было быть.  
Локи хватило одного кивка, лицо его сразу разгладилось, а тонкие губы тронула легкая улыбка. Он провел по волосам Бальдра, коснулся щеки, а потом, не давая отвлечься, одним медленным и глубоким толчком вошел в него и сразу замер, ловя короткие выдохи и глядя в распахнутые глаза.  
— Больно?  
Странно, но боли не было, да и Бальдр не помнил, чтобы Локи мучился от боли. Было… странно и непонятно, но, едва Локи снова качнул бедрами, как Бальдр обхватил его руками, впился ногтями в спину.  
— Еще, — потребовал он, а Тор расхохотался – так, как мог делать только он, словно и смех его был щедрым.  
Локи улыбнулся в ответ, посмотрел на замершего в ощущениях Бальдра, еще раз двинул бедрами вперед и назад, и после этого Бальдр забыл о том, как можно думать.  
Локи двигался быстро и уверенно, в одном ритме, не отпускал глазами глаз Бальдра и ловил каждый выдох. Бальдр же только сильнее прижимался к нему, крепче обхватывал ногами и руками, а Тор наблюдал за ними, часто обводя языком высохшие губы.  
— Оставь и мне, — неожиданно произнес он, а Локи, замеревший на очередном толчке, вздрогнул. Бальдр ответил на это долгим стоном, но его никто не слышал. Локи смотрел на Тора, а тот – на него, и о чем они безмолвно говорили, оставалось только угадывать. И хорошо, что Бальдр сейчас был неспособен на это.  
— Оставлю, — наконец сказал Локи и продолжил брать Бальдра, но уже гораздо сильнее, не заботясь о своем удовольствии, а подводя брата к пику.  
Что это было и чем это было, Бальдр не понимал, но телу становилось жарче от каждого толчка, от того, как растягивал его собой Локи, как крепкий член скользил внутри, и каждое движение ощущалось словно всем телом. Бальдру хотелось стать еще ближе, но не получалось, они и так терлись друг о друга взмокшей кожей, между их телами невозможно было протиснуть и пальца. Локи был так близко к нему, но то и дело, смотря на наблюдавшего Тора, показывал, насколько они с ним далеко. Бальдр закрыл глаза, стиснул плечи Локи, впился в шею укусом, привлекая внимание к себе, но Локи ответил не так, как Бальдр ждал. Он остановился, замер в нем, а продолжил уже медленнее, сводил с ума тем, что доводил до, казалось, самого пика, не давая оттуда упасть. Бальдру хотелось его в себе все сильнее – душой, телом, кровью, хотелось лишить Локи разума так же, как он лишил его. А Локи, насмехаясь, брал его неспешно, двигал бедрами по кругу, ввинчиваясь, натягивая на себя ждущего Бальдра. Только услышав от него умоляющий стон и тихое «Локи, Локи», он провел ладонью по его животу, обхватил тяжелый, окрепший до боли член, чуть сжал и продолжил гладить кольцом из пальцев в том же ритме, в котором и брал – мучительно, до сумасшествия медленно.  
— Не томи его, — подстегнул приказом голос Тора, неожиданно серьезный. – Зачем мучаешь?  
Локи бросил на него злой взгляд, перехватил жалобный взгляд самого Бальдра и смилостивился.  
После этого Бальдр, как ни старался, ничего не мог вспомнить. Под плотно сжатыми веками искрило, тело выгибалось от каждого толчка, и из звуков осталось только сплетенное дыхание братьев.  
— Давай, давай, — подстегивал голосом Тор, гладя его по плечам и груди, мягко кусая губами за ухо. – Давай, Бальдр…  
Вцепившись в его бедро и отпустив наконец Локи, Бальдр вскрикнул, тело выгнулось луком, а на животе стало тепло и мокро от проливавшегося семени. Локи не отпускал его, пока Бальдр не затих, и лишь увидев, как он расслабляется, осторожно вышел.  
Бальдр чувствовал вокруг себя прохладу – долгожданную, необходимую ему прохладу, пришедшую на смену опустошающему жару. Повернув голову, он увидел, как на расстоянии руки от него целуются братья, а Локи, возбужденный, разгоряченный, дрожащими пальцами выпутывает Тора из одежды. Ему пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы раздеться — у Локи не получалось, он только рвал ткань, слишком натягивая ее. Тор встал с кровати, сорвал с себя одежду, а Локи между тем смотрел на него, горячо выдыхая через приоткрытый рот. Бальдра поразило то, что в глазах брата была та же самая жажда, что мучила и его все эти недели, и на лице Тора царила она же. Поняв, что теперь лучше не вмешиваться, Бальдр затих и смотрел, пока ему позволяли.  
То, что случилось без него в прошлый раз, и что Бальдр слышал за дверями, происходило сейчас на его глазах и так близко, что протяни руку — коснешься горячего Торова плеча или узкого запястья Локи. Это было одновременно и привычно — для них, и по-новому остро для Бальдра. Тор подхватил Локи под колени, провез задом по гладкой простыне вниз, к себе, вздернул вверх за ноги. И то, как привычно Тор держал Локи, как тот улыбался и поддавался на это, еще раз, самый убийственный раз, сказало Бальдру, насколько лишним сейчас он был. Но уйти сил не хватило, и Бальдр, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как Тор кладет ноги Локи себе на плечи, как Локи раскидывает руки в стороны, сжимает кулаками простыню, а потом просто отдается заведенному и раздразненному тем, что он видел до этого, Тору.  
Бальдру не было видно лица Локи, его почти наполовину закрывала рука брата, а смотреть ниже он не мог. Да и каково было бы видеть, как цепкие пальцы Локи вплетаются в волосы Тора, тянут его голову вниз, чтобы было удобнее целовать? Или как Тор сгибает его почти пополам, и крепкий член скользит в тело Локи в безумном ритме? Бальдру хватало и громких стонов, и того, что он видел украдкой, чтобы потом, наедине с собой, снова вспомнить.  
Тор рычал, царапал и кусал Локи, оставляя на нем метки, брал, словно в последний раз, заставляя извиваться под ним. Но при этом Локи требовал только больше и больше, будто ему было мало того безумия, что сейчас владело Тором. Они отдавались друг другу, не сдерживаясь, не стесняясь и не боясь, что их увидят, что они не одни — так, как это было между ними всегда, Бальдр это понимал слишком отчетливо. Он впитывал в себя каждый звук и движение, но боялся потревожить, напомнить, что он тоже был с ними. Поэтому просто смотрел и ненавидел себя за это, ровно настолько же, как влюблялся в обоих.  
Локи изогнулся под Тором, вскрикнул словно от боли, но лицо его говорило совсем о другом, как и протяжный сладкий стон. В два мгновения Тор догнал его, втиснулся в его тело и замер, только бедра еще чуть подрагивали, вгоняя член глубже в Локи. Бальдр осторожно встал с кровати, пока братья пытались отдышаться и не видели вокруг себя ничего, схватил с пола сброшенные штаны. У двери он обернулся, но тут же пожалел об этом. Поцелуй после таких откровенных забав казался еще интимнее, чем все, что было. Бальдру полоснуло по сердцу при виде этого, но и жалеть он не собирался. Он знал, что большего ему не увидеть и не почувствовать, и уже не страдал от этого. То, что было только для двоих, и должно было таким остаться. А на долю Бальдра выпадет иное, пусть похожее, но только его.  
Он понял, что так манило его к братьям — желание ощутить это. Получить то, что тебе было предназначено, то, что будет принадлежать только тебе, — вот в чем было настоящее счастье. И Бальдр радовался, что у его братьев это было.


End file.
